


Cliché

by composing_a_burlesque



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drunken Confessions, M/M, self indulgent jivy for the soul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 12:12:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6854197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/composing_a_burlesque/pseuds/composing_a_burlesque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A wish, a promise, a reason, a discovery, and finally, a confession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cliché

**Author's Note:**

> this has been rotting in my notes for a while i don't remember writing it but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**i.**

It was true that one would return to New York and the other Seattle, but it was also true that there was mutual willingness to conquer the three thousand or so miles between them for the sake of visiting. To everyone else, they were performing together for the first time since the show in Seattle, catching up, getting drinks, but they'd both arranged a gig at the same time for the sake of seeing each other, of course. What happened there would just be what followed naturally, whether it be good or bad, happy or sad, for better or for worse. Neither of them thought that a three thousand mile plane journey from Ivy was a bad idea, or a bad investment; especially not when the possibility of a closer relationship was on the table.

She wished they lived closer together, rather than on literal opposite sides of the country, but she'd rather that than different countries altogether.

\---

**ii.**

It was only a small venue, a small gig, a small performance to a small crowd of those who had already drunk a not-so-small amount of alcohol. Singing, dancing, over-dramatic acting, the works. The crowd may have been oblivious, drunkenly cheering them on regardless, but god, it was obvious.

Ivy promised not to tell anyone about Jinkx's lightweight drinking tendencies as long as Jinkx didn't repeat what she murmured onto Ivy's lips during their stage kiss in front of anyone else again.

\---

**iii.**

"You're a seamstress. I'm not. We're meant to be."

"You're kind of drunk. I'm not, and have the money and ability to get you back to your apartment safely. Another reason why we were meant to be."

\---

**iv.**

Dustin found out that Jerick can't tame their post-wig hair without the help of two brushes and a hair tie, and that they were definitely less capable of doing as much when they barely even remembered performing not two hours ago.

\---

**v.**

Jerick's head ended up between Dustin's thighs, but not exactly in the way that he expected when he knew he'd be visiting them. Gently running nimble fingers through the tangles of red frizz, combing against their scalp with light traces as they drifted in and out of sleep was a good alternative, though.

"Y'know, you're really sweet," Jerick muttered, almost too quietly for Dustin to hear. The low hum of ambient music surrounded them, in a setting entirely too cliché to be a good thing: dimly lit living room, crackling off-air TV, gentle splatters of rain on the apartment window, while Dustin lay sideways across the worn sofa with Jerick resting their head between one propped up leg and one leg being bounced on the floor. Dustin considered moving them both to Jerick's bed, but feared that it'd look too forward, or imply something else when all he wanted was for his drunk little crush to be happy and comfortable.

Although he guessed he couldn't really call it a crush if the feelings were mutual, but he didn't want to broach that topic while one of them wasn't sober.

"Thanks. I try," Dustin replied, gently scratching the tips of his nails over their head, and then, eventually, to the small of their neck. He felt their little shiver and their adjustment of position, either to relax or get closer to him, and it made him smile.

"I bet you don't even have to," they muttered, returning the smile they couldn't see due to eyes immediately fluttering closed at the finger-to-skin contact.

"Sometimes it's hard. It was _definitely_ hard on _Drag Race."_

"Are we still talking about your sweetness or something else?" Their smile widened, but their tired eyes remained closed. Dustin just laughed in response, and he felt the little rise and fall of Jerick's chest as they giggled.

Then there was silence, sweeping over the room like darkness after a blown bulb. Instead of filling it with awkward small talk and polite laughter, they both welcomed it, letting it drape around them until one of them spoke and shattered its fragility.

"I think I'm in love with you."

Dustin looked at Jerick as soon as their mouth opened, eyes remaining closed throughout their confession but their hand finding its way above their head to meet Dustin's and lace their fingers together.

He felt the rise and fall again; this time, though, it was due to sleep. Figuring that they wouldn't hear what he had to say anyway, he replied:

"I love you too."

There was a small squeeze on his hand, and their smile broadened briefly before sleep gripped them. Tilting his back against the armrest with a sigh, Dustin tried to follow their lead and get some sleep.

He'd have some explaining to do tomorrow, but he thought that the two of them waking up snuggled up to each other on the sofa spoke for itself.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> it was short and sweet and wicked gay and who the fuck cares
> 
> my tumblr is polarising but shhhh don't tell them i've been writing fanfics about drag queens


End file.
